Star Wars the Clone Wars: The New Republic
by D'Carlo Murphy
Summary: "If you had to choose...to live and let thousands of others die...or die and let those people live which would you choose?" "You know I can't answer that. I die I could never hear the thanks, I live I hear the people who are in mourning." "I'll ask you another question. Why should you live? If you live thousands die. You die thousands live. This is why you must die Jedi filth."
1. Young Beginnings

**Hello everyone who's looking at this! Welcome to my first ever Star wars fan fic! Now get comfortable! Get your popcorn and a seatbelt because you'll be at the edge of your seat with this story! If you're new you may want to get to know me more so check out my biography in my profile! Alright, this is centered on my OC's but our star wars characters won't be forgotten! Presenting!**

**Chapter 1: Young beginnings**

"It's not fair, it's not Sky. Why do they all think this way, in such a primitive manner? Why does it fell humanity is just a fat pig enjoying the life in a cage?" "I don't know, I don't know and for some reason I don't wanna know. The world is a cruel place Nicky. It doesn't deserve time to explain itself."

Let's go back a few hours. Let's go back to understand why these two hate the world as they do. Let's understand why.

High school seems like hell on earth for the average teen. But for Dominick Murphy it's just going from the frying pan into the fire. He's one of the smartest people in school. He often finds himself correcting the very teachers that are explain topic he already understood weeks ago.

But this is almost a death sentence for kids like him. Smart, but weak, a real know it all, scientist, an amateur inventor and a lover of the universe around him. But people simply think he's a hardcore nerd.

Although he doesn't show it much in his appearance, Dominick couldn't be seen as a person who everyone bullies. He dresses well, he has designer clothes even some girls who's into the nerdy type like him but he's simply too weak to defend himself. Using tactics instead of strength to win.

But enough with the boy. Time for class. The one thing Dominick needs to get through the day without screaming. Science class. Dominick wore his protective glasses and carefully held a boiling test tube over a Bunsen burner and moved it, pouring its content into a nearby beaker almost filled with another liquid.

"Finished….." The boy whispered with a smile on his face. "This is the key component for my-" "Key component huh?" Dominick's smile quickly jumped off his face to hide. He knew the voice anywhere.

"Go away Trey." "Make me string bean. What's this you got here?" "Don't you have work to do?!" "Nah, another nerd is doing it for me. Hey why don't we add this in here?!" "No! Wait!"

Trey, a stuck up rich kid who would do anything and everything to a kid just to get a laugh. He's been suspended at least 10 times this year. Well, almost. Every time he's called to the office he bribes the principal and he's off to terrorize another child.

Dominick couldn't figure out what in the world Trey threw into his test tube, into his perfect substance but it began to make its way up the beaker. It was about to spill over. "No!" "Don't worry string bean! I got it!" Hearing snickers from behind him and the fact that Trey is pure evil Dominick knew he wasn't going to get a mop.

Trey quickly picked it up and threw its content onto Dominick's head. A thick green liquid made its way down Dominick's face. This caught everyone's attention. Including Dominick's crush.

"Ha! Snot green!" No one laughed accept for Trey's cronies, Trey turned and gave a glare. Everyone knew to give chuckles clearly scared of being the next person. But she kept a straight and clearly annoyed face.

Dominick slapped the green substance off of his face just to get a look at Trey. "It is clear that someone with the intelligence and the IQ of a roach would use such primitive terms as an insult! Snot green, what are you 5?!" "I should beat you just for using big words string bean." "Again, the IQ of a roach!"

Trey stepped up, Dominick obviously scared began to shake. But he was brave enough to keep eye contact. "What you trying to say snot rag?" "What I'm trying to say is maybe you studying and not acting like a rich fool could get you further in life!"

Trey threw a punch hitting Dominick on the right cheek. He stumbled back only to see a crowd of eyes looking back at him. She stood. "I think that's enough Trey!" He didn't respond. He cracked his knuckles and stared at Dominick.

"What now nerd? What ya going do?" "Screw you foolish jester!" Trey walked up to Dominick. He turned his head to the floor. Trey held him by the collar and gave his death glare. "What you gonna d-"

Dominick slapped the green liquid into Trey's face blinding him. He went down to his knees. Dominick swiftly kicked him into the stomach and then into his face. "Insulting swine! You are no better than the rodents I experiment on!" Another punch from one of Trey's cronies sent Dominick flying into the table behind him.

They helped Trey up and they looked at Dominick. It was a clear lose, 5 of them strong against Dominick. He couldn't care less about the numbers. He picked himself and was just about to charge at them when a comforting hand held him back.

"Skylar?! Let me go God dammit!" "I think that's just about enough. Come Dominick, let's get you cleaned up." She whispered in his ear. "Let's go before you get slaughtered Dominick." He growled still looking at the 5 bullies but submitted to Skylar's request.

Not getting the permission from the teacher who was too scared to step in Skylar and Dominick walked out the class to the hall. Skylar pushed him into the boy's bathroom. "You shouldn't be in here." "Does it look I care? Does it look like anyone in this school cares? We done this before, you get beat up and I clean you up."

Dominick turned his head in anger and began to wash the substance out of his head with tears in his eyes. "Here, let me help you." She comforted the boy and washed it out of his dark black hair. It was easy enough, his hair was cut down to the base.

"Here" Handing him a convenient towel. "Where did you get a towel from?" "Dominick I did this at least a hundred times, I brought a towel because I know it was going to happen sooner or later."

Dominick took the towel angry at himself. Why was he not strong? "My life sucks." "Oh come now, it's not horrible. You're not the person who has to clean green junk out of a 16 year old boy's hair. I feel like I already have a child."

"I'm 16 at 9:08pm tonight. I'm not 16 yet." "But it's soon. Be happy Dominick. I have to wait 7 more months before I'm 16. Maybe your party will put a smile on that face."

Dominick felt like smiling at the comment but he couldn't find any joy at the moment. The rest of the school day Dominick flew through it. No one asked if he was alright, if he was okay.

No one cared.

Everyone just felt the satisfaction of not being Trey's target for today was good enough. But Dominick couldn't be sad for the rest of the day. He had a party to attend.

After school at Dominick's house he threw a massive party that spilled out into the front lawn. Everyone danced, singed, played. Even Dominick was having fun. Until he felt a chill down his spine.

"Dominick! Dominick! Dude you got to hide!" Tannor, Dominick's best friend ran to him with a frightened face. Dominick was annoyed enough. He was just interrupted from one of the first conversations Dominick had with Skylar without her having to clean him up.

"What? Why do I need to hide?" "Dude, he's coming. Him and his friends dude! Trey!" Dominick looked at his drink and back to Tannor. "Let him come." "Oh no, you're hiding." Skylar said with her hand on his shoulder.

"Give me a good reason why!" "Because they'll kill you, you already ticked him off enough. I am not cleaning blood off you Dominick. I care for you too much." Dominick felt anger drain from him and turn into happiness, she cared. She actually cared.

But the millisecond of happiness had washed away remembering he was still coming. "If you guys would help me maybe we could stop him! His reign of terror would finally end and no one would have to wonder whose next! He must be stopped!" "Whose going to help?! Our only friends are a bunch of chicks! Half of them aren't even here!"

Tannor had his points. "I'll fight him on my own then!" "Why aren't you guys hiding yet?!" Sarah and two more girls came running towards Dominick with concerned faces. "Trey's coming!" "We know that Gina." "Well it doesn't seem you got the bloody memo now does it?!"

Dominick clenched his fist. He wanted Trey to hurry up find him. Dominick could use his tactics to, at least, get a few punches in. He could surely make Trey kneel. He would just have to walk through hell and back to do it.

"Dominick," Skylar said with a tender voice. "Please." Dominick closed his eyes and allowed Skylar's judgment to be the best. Dominick turned to walk inside his house, the best hiding spot.

"Thank you, the best place to hide would be your roo-" "Hey string bean!" "No….." Skylar whispered softly. "You thought I was finish with your as-" "Don't you dare use such comments with me you ill witted marauder!" "Dominick for God's sake just turn around and walk away."

Dominick ignored her comment entirely and continued his glare. "You better listen to your girl string bean, although she is just as stupid as you." "Don't you dare talk about that fragile, rare rose over there! If you dare make another comment about her I'll kick you to the deepest, darkest corner of hell!" "Oh ya? Try it!"

Dominick checked his surroundings before he even made his next breath. The cup in his hand, a nearby folding table, two steel chairs, and a lot of people watching. Dominick wanted to prove nothing, nothing but he was anything but helpless to defend himself.

"Well string bean you going to make a move or are you going to wait for your girl to do it for you?" "Enough! Dominick we're leaving!" "Tannor, you with me?" Dominick asked, he continued his glare sure he heard him.

"I don't know man, but whatever." "The sting bean called in pork chops for back up! This is to goo-" Dominick took his window and used it well. He threw his hot drink directly into Trey's face and as his cronies were distracted trying to tend to him Dominick picked up the chair and swung it at one of their heads knocking the boy unconscious.

He swiftly kicked another in the stomach but received a punch to the face and then another one to the stomach. The two boys giving the two consecutive punches walked towards Dominick whereas the other was being handled by Tannor.

"Ha, two of us-" "And one nerd" "Come on you idiotic fools! I'll take you both on!" "Well I thought you were smart st-" Just as quickly as that Dominick kicked one in his stomach and grab the other by the neck and smashed his knee into his stomach and head into the table.

They recovered quickly and dealt with Dominick. They punched him, kicked him, anything and everything that could cause Dominick pain they did. The two others began to beat Tannor on the ground. No one helped, no one said anything.

Accept Skylar.

"Enough!" Skylar ran forward and swiftly kicked the boy on top of Dominick and punched the other in his stomach. She held the boy and pushed him back. The two were alarmed at the brutal force and speed the girl used against them.

She was fast, strong, and surprisingly almost as tactful as Dominick. "If you touch either of them again I will punch your faces in you hear me?! You wish you were in hell when I'm finish with you!" The boys were frightened and picked Trey up expecting him to deal with her.

"Get off of me you turds! Look at that! How cute! String bean got his girl to help him and pork chop out! Well I'm not one to hit girls but in your case I'm not too sure you're a girl."

Skylar glare could have shot a hole through his head. She walked towards the boy. Trey kept his composure and that slick smirk across his face. "You know how I deal with children like you?" "Children? I'm 17!" "And a bit too old to be in 10th grade now is it?" She locked her knee and shoved it into his crotch.

He fell on her shoulder and she kneed him in his stomach 2 more times without his cronies helping, to frighten to be next. She whispered in his ear, "If you ever, EVER, mess with Dominick, or Tannor, any of my friends or anyone in front of me I will deal with you every single time. You hear me?"

He didn't respond, she allowed him to drop to the floor and shot her glare to the two other boys. "Does anyone object?" She asked calmly to the two boys. They didn't answer but their shocked and scared faces was good an answer as any.

Skylar picked the unconscious Dominick up. "Everyone, go home." No one objected. Everyone just kept quiet and began to pile out of the house and off the lawn going back home.

Gina and Sarah picked up Tannor and followed the two inside as Hannah, another one of the girls, went inside. Trey made his finally remark with hell's gate in his eyes.

"This isn't over nerd! You hear me?! Your girl won't be around when I find you!" He slapped away his henchmen's hands with disgust and began to walk home.

Battered, bruised, but still victorious Dominick awoke with Skylar hanging over him with a wet towel. A blood red wet towel. "You're hurt," She said. "Don't move." Dominick groaned and sat up on his couch. "What happened? Where is everyone?" "I sent them home, keep still."

Another touch of the towel stung, he could tell it was soaked in alcohol. "Wait, where's Trey?" "I dealt with him." "What?! How?!" "Shut up dude and enjoy the treatment we're getting." The comment came from Tannor being treated on the floor.

"You….dealt with him?" "I finished the fight Dominick, end of story. We move on, he won't bother you again." "Great, now what is everyone going to think of me letting a girl fight my battles?" "You were unconscious Dominick, I wasn't going to just sat back and just watch you get beaten into the pavement."

Dominick wanted to scream. Not because he was in pain but he would have to go back to school and see his face again, and worst, Skylar had to stick around him always like a personal bodyguard.

"I asked your grandmother, we're staying here for the night." "You don't hav-" "No Dominick, we're staying here. Besides, it's still your birthday." Gina replied with a smile. "Yeah…..Trey sort of messed up the cake before he left…..so…..happy birthday…" Sarah said with a sheepish smile.

The girl gave Dominick a small cupcake with a lite candle. Dominick looked around not really taking the small gesture of kindness seriously. "Come on Dominick, make a wish." Hannah said with a smile.

Dominick blew out the candles still annoyed that this whole day happened. "What did you wish for?" Skylar asked petting him. "I wish we could all just get off this God forsaken planet of primitive thinking trolls." No one answered Dominick's comment, he seemed all too sincere. He got up and walked to his room with Skylar next to him.

"Hey, who said to stop?" With that Gina pour the alcohol on a clear marked cut on Tannor.

Dominick sat in this window looking out at the sky, it was so pleasant, so quiet. "Hey…." "Can I ask a question?" Afraid it was one she could not answer Skylar was hesitant at first but accepted.

"Tell me why. It's not fair, it's not Sky. Why do they all think this way, in such a primitive manner? Why does it fell humanity is just a fat pig enjoying the life in a cage?" She didn't reply at first. She pushed a few strains of hair from her face and hugged Dominick as they looked out at the stars. "I don't know, I don't know and for some reason I don't wanna know. The world is a cruel place Nicky. It doesn't deserve time to explain itself."

Skylar kissed the boy on his cheek and they continued their gaze at the stars.

"_There's no place in his world for me. None…."_

But far, far away in a distant galaxy a little green man named Yoda sat meditating. Silently listening to a voice that wasn't there. Then he hear something.

"Normal, this is not." He said, he rubbed his chin and grabbed his little stick. He felt his gray hair and wondered who just said something.

He walked out the door and looked down the hall and saw Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker conversing with concerned look on their faces. "Obi-wan, did you hear that?" "Yes, I did. But where, is the important question." "Hear that, you did too?" "Master, yes, we did." The one named Obi-wan said.

"Hmmm….strange….." "I heard it loud and clear, are we hearing things?" "No Anakin I doubt that we all are. 'There's no place in this world for me….none…..' Who could have said that here? In the Jedi temple?" They all came up with nothing.

With a deeper investigation it seemed everyone in the Jedi Temple heard the same voice. In fact, every single Jedi, youngling, and even Jedi outside of the Jedi temple heard the exact same voice, clear as day, as if someone was right next to them. I wonder who said this….

**Yes, I wonder indeed :) Lol, read, review and follow me! I take constructive criticism! Actually I love it! Peace!**


	2. The Young Master

**Hello my viewers! Time for the second chapter in the star wars saga! Get ready people! Because this is an intense one! Three...two...five...wait...what? Presenting!**

**Chapter 2: The Young master**

"Yes my master...I heard the voice too." "Then you know what must be done Dukoo. Bring me that boy." The menacing man choked Dukoo with the force through the projection and held him in the air.

"Or else..." The message ended and Dukoo fell to the ground holding his throat, gasping for breath. Even for a Sith lord he still sent a chill down his spine.

"Droid, ready my fleet. I shall deal with the boy myself." "Roger, roger."

Dukoo walked away annoyed that he was pushed around so easily. Not long Dooku was on a fleet of 5 destroyers and his secret weapon.

But Dukoo wasn't the only one who was massing his army to find this child of the force.

The Republic was already in the Milky Way solar system when Count Dukoo was just boarding his ship. Anakin and Obi-wan was sent to find the child and bring him back with 4 ships.

"Obi-wan, are we so sure that the child is the boy we saw? When we heard the voice it was when the girl was there." "What are you saying Anakin?" "I'm saying maybe it's the girl." "Maybe your right, maybe not."

Anakin didn't push for any further questions. He kept them to himself. Yet there was one that needed to be addressed, who was going to teach the child the ways of the force?

Would it be Yoda? Mace? It had to be someone very wise to teach the child how to control themselves. Anakin's face was puzzled, he wanted the child to be his padawan. Maybe the child could fill the void what Ahsoka left behind.

"Sir! We are entering the solar system." "Good, tell our ships to fall in, I see an asteroid field up ahead." "Obi-wan, you ever thought that the child's parents won't just allow us to leave with him?" "I have thought of that, but there's nothing we can do about it."

They stood in silence and watched the planets pass by. They knew the planets names. Named after Roman and Greek gods. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, Venus, Mercury, Mars.

They passed Jupiter and raised their deflector shields heading straight through the asteroid field. The fleet encompassed Earth and sent out a drop ship and a fighter escort of two X-wing fighters.

They entered Earth's atmosphere opening the doors and looking at the city they knew the child was located. Los Angeles was a big city but the two masters of the force directed the pilots right to Dominick's door step.

"He's...here..."

_30 minutes earlier_

"Come on dude would you chill?" "No Tannor I will not _chill. _I basically have Skylar as a bodyguard now." "Yeah so? She did kick Trey's butt the other night. Hey, why not?" "Because, I'm supposed to be protecting her! Isn't that the traditional thing men do?"

Tannor didn't speak but eat his last chuck of pizza and gave Dominick his gift. "What's this?" "Your gift man open it." Dominick tore through the paper to find- "An urban dictionary? Are you serious?" "As a heart attack, you need some small words to say, learn to curse. Then Trey might actually like you." "Why would I want that insufferable-" "This why you need the dictionary!"

Sarah busted inside the room. "Would you two come out here for breakfast? I've been calling you for ages!" Tannor whispered. _"Use the dictionary dude." _Not really taking the boy seriously Dominick flipped through the pages until he thought he found an appropriate sentence.

"Yo...home girl? Easy up...a'ight? What? What does yo mean?" "You're hopeless man." "Ummm...okay...that happened, come get breakfast Gina made french toast."

The boys jumped up with smiles on their faces almost running over Sarah to the kitchen. Gina was the best cook.

"Where's my God damn plate!" "Yes! A plate for me as well!" "Read the damn dictionary!" "Eat a damn dictionary Tannor!" "Calm down you apes." A slap behind the head from Hannah always shut them up.

Dominick looked around. He didn't see Skylar anywhere. "Hey where's Skylar?" "I think she's in your room dude." Tannor replied with half a plate in his mouth.

Dominick jumped up. "No! She'll see my diary! I mean...my Journal for my experiments!" Dominick ran up the stairs and ran inside to stop himself cold. She didn't hear him at first.

"Love potion...experiment 28? What the- ingredients: One cup of baby powder...a strand of hair from...me? Why the hell me?" She turned around to see Dominick slowly tiptoeing out of the room to hide in a dark corner.

"Dominick come here." She said as if Dominick's attempt to get away was meaningless. "Oh hey Skylar! How's it going?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"You are one special boy you know that Dominick?" She gave a smile he felt the same way. "So...you coming to eat? Gina made french toast." She put down the book and walked with Dominick.

But when they got there Tannor already beat them to the punch. The girls where trying to open the boy's jaw. "Open your mouth you turd!" Sarah said. "Tannor, the plate is not edible, spit it out!" Hannah said.

"I need knew friends." "I need new plates, spit the damn plate out you idiot!" Dominick joined in with the fuss when the door bell ringed. No one was expecting any company.

"Who's that?" Gina asked still holding the plate in Tannor's mouth. Skylar scolded thinking it's Trey to ruin another day and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" "We would like to talk. Don't worry we're friends." "A lot of criminals say we're friends, better come up with something better than that." "Listen we're friends. For example."

Anakin used the force to unlock the door and smiled. "May we come in?" "What are you some sort of wizard?!" "Wizard? No, no I'm-" "Anakin, I think I should do the talking. Maybe we come in young one? As you can see we mean no harm, if we did we would have already."

Skylar was curious, she wanted them in to know how Anakin did the trick. But she had an important question. "What do you want first?" She said with a menacing look. "We simply want to find someone to talk to them."

Skylar glared continued to Obi-wan but he kept a simple, disarming smile. "When you find this person what will you do to them?" "We want to know if they could do this." Obi-wan slowly and gently raised the girl in the air, walked in and rested her down.

"Well...we don't know anyone who does that!" The other five children watched in awe as the friendly Jedi showed their tricks. Dominick was anything but amused. "What did you do to that perfect girl?!" Obi-wan and Anakin didn't respond. They looked at Dominick with shock.

"I was expecting something more but, the force works in strange ways." "Very strange." Anakin said crossing his arms. "The force? What are you talking about?! I want answers!" Dominick went on speaking to mostly Anakin.

"Calm down. We're friends, we're here because we think you have a special gift." "A gift?! I don't have your illegal substances!" "No, no child we're not here for drugs. We're here for you. I believe you have the gift me and my friend Anakin possess."

Dominick was amazed. But paranoid. "Prove it." "That's not for us to prove, you must." Anakin said. Obi-wan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Believe it or not your more powerful than me or Anakin combined." "Hey let's not get crazy...but yeah, you're pretty powerful."

"Not powerful enough to stop being bullied." Anakin and Obi-wan looked at the boy with sadness. Then they looked around and saw his friends. "Well, at least you have friends. That's a luxury some can't say they have." Dominick perked up and was a bit more willing to listen.

But Skylar wasn't.

"What do you plan to do with my Nicky?!" She said holding the boy. "You're Nicky?" Gina said puzzled. "If you want him you have to tear through me first!" Skylar said revealing a knife. "Whoa! Calm down snips!" Anakin caught himself. That was Ahsoka's nickname. She surely did remind him of her.

"You leave Dominick! Or so help me-" "Skylar calm down! I think there here to help!" "Bull crap! If they even try to take you I'll beat them into the pavement!" Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other. "You feel it too right?" "Yeah, I do. It got stronger when she got closer."

Skylar noticed that they were talking about her. "What? What are you talking about?!" "Calm down. We think you have the gift too. The force has chosen you too, and it seems your powers are linked to his." "Either that or their emotions are completely the same. But as you can see that's not the case."

Skylar couldn't careless what the Jedi were getting at. She didn't want answers she wanted them out. But she was more than curious on what this gift was. "Listen, both of you need to come with us. We need-" "I don't give a damn what you need! You're not taking me and you're surely not taking Dominick!" "Whoa Skylar calm down I think they're cool!" "Yeah calm down!"

Skylar didn't listen she kept her glare but Anakin was more than tired with Skylar's threats. He used the force and pulled the knife straight out of her hand. "We mean you no harm! So calm down alright? And really you think this small kitchen knife would help? Look at this."

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and waved it around cutting the knife in half. "Dear God what is that?!" Tannor said speaking for the first time. "It's a lightsaber. This thing can cut through any material known to the Jedi order." "The Jedi order?" Hannah asked.

Sarah kissed Obi-wan's feet. "Praise our new overlords!" She looked at the Jedi with puzzled faces. "You're...not coming to take over our world?" "No, we're not, and would you let go of my feet? We want to recruit your two friends here, they're special like us and will one day be called Jedi." "Yeah...but what if we're not good enough?"

The voice came from Dominick. The boy had a tear run down his face as if it was running a marathon. He cast the tear aside and looked at Obi-wan moving the Jedi emotionally.

"What do you mean?" "I've been bullied since I was in the fourth grade. Pushed around by the same arrogant fool that plagues me today and you want me in your order? To become powerful like you when I can't overcome a bully?" "You don't have to be strong Dominick, we make you strong. But you must do one thing."

Anakin pulled Dominick towards him and rest his hand on Dominick's shoulder. "You must trust in the force." "Sir!" A scream from outside and a clone trooper running inside caught everyone's attention.

"Sir! Sir! I'm sorry to interrupt. Separatist forces just entered the Milky Way galaxy! It's a huge fleet Sir! And there's two ships we can't point out on," Obi-wan and Anakin looked in shock. "Sir...we think it's another Malevolence."

Obi-wan and Anakin were about to run out the door but remembered the kids. "You need to come with us!" Anakin said. "What? You mean just leave Earth? What if we can't breath up in space!" "We have space craft! You will survive I'm human so I would know!"

The kids decided not to ask questions and ran outside to see Obi-wan and Anakin's drop ship. "Whoa...nice wheels..." "Get in you idiot!" Gina pulled him by the ear. "Wait! What about my grandmother?! She has to come too!" "Can she walk?" Obi-wan asked.

Dominick was reluctant. "No, no she can't." "We have to come back for her." Obi-wan placed a comforting hand on Dominick's shoulder. And the fighter toke off high into the sky.

Dominick looked down to his house, not knowing if he'll see it again. Not worrying about the commotion of his friends behind him constantly asking if they'll get their parents too, where are they going, what is the Malevolence?

But before anyone could annoy the Jedi any further they were in space on Anakin's flagship the Peacekeeper. The Jedi ran and the kids followed them straight to the barracks. "Stay here!" Anakin shouted but Dominick didn't care.

"We can help! We can fight!" "You can get yourself killed! You and your girlfriend over there are to precious to die you hear me? If anyone, and I mean anyone tries to hurt you RUN! And find me okay?" Anakin pushed the child back into a small room and shut the door.

Dominick stared at the door, mouth agape with tears in his eyes. He felt as though this was going to be his last moment of life. Skylar grabbed him and threw him onto the wall and gave him a glare.

"What did you do?!" She screamed, she wasn't mad. She was a mixture of hurt and scared and Dominick knew this. "I didn't do anything! This isn't my fault I promise!" "Did you send a signal out in in space or something?! Was it one of your experiments?! Please, just tell me!"

The girl began to cry, Dominick never seen this before. Skylar never cried. "Skylar, calm down...it's-" "It's what Hanna?! It's what?!" "We're not going to die!" "How do you know that?!" "I don't okay! I don't know if we will or we will not but all we can do is listen to the Jedi!"

Skylar let go of Dominick and collapsed in Hannah's arms. Gina held her legs tight to her chest on the ground chanting 'this is just a dream'. Tannor held Sarah as she whimpered in his arms as he tried to piece this whole situation together.

But all Dominick could do was watch, watch as his friends broke down, scared, shivering with fear, doubting that they'll live, just wanting to hide, go home.

And all he could do is watch.

Then, there was a boom.

Everyone stopped breathing as they just looked at the door hearing smaller explosions, people running past the door, gun shots, people chanting orders.

"Give me the boy!" "You'll have to kill me first!"

Dominick fell to his knees, he was shocked full of fear, too much to stand up.

The door slid open and the children saw as Anakin held Count Dooku back with his lightsaber. "Run! Run and find Obi-wan!" No one moved, they were too scared.

Anakin pushed Dooku back with the force and screamed. "RUN!" And was shocked with lightening, falling to the ground with a thump. It woke Dominick up. "Get the out that door now!" He screamed to his friends and they ran.

Dooku couldn't risk hitting the wrong person so he didn't hit anyone with his force lightening. He didn't have too.

Dominick stood over Anakin as the Jedi struggled to get up. "Run...run...go..." Dominick ignored Anakin's command and looked at Dooku with a hard glare. "It's...you? What a disappointment."

Further down the hall Skylar turned and noticed Dominick didn't follow them. "Dominick! Dominick!" "We have to keep going!" Gina said holding her back but she slapped away her hand and ran back.

"Skylar!" "Come, we must find Obi-wan!" Hannah said grabbed Gina.

"You are strong with the force child, why don't you join me? Join the dark side." Dominick didn't reply, he knew Dooku was bad news. Dominick breathed hard, it was slow but controlled letting anger consume him.

"I...will no longer be bullied by people like you...If you want me...you'll have to kill me!" Dominick's eyes light up a bright blue color. This took Dooku by surprise and he stood back.

Dominick used the force and grabbed Anakin's lightsaber like he did this before and the blue blade slowly extended itself. "H- how?" "I will kill you!"

Dominick jumped as if he grew wings and swung the blade down at Dooku and landed on his feet spinning and blocking Dooku's blade as if he became a trained veteran in seconds. Dooku was out matched, Dominick moved so fast jumping off the walls, using obstacles to his advantage.

Dooku couldn't swing his blade fast enough to stop Dominick's attacks. He fought as though he was fighting Trey, using the environment to his advantage.

He threw his blade down to Dooku and front flipped in the air catching it midair and clashing down on Dooku's blade using the force the push the old man back to the wall before clashing on down on his blade again.

Skywalker pushed himself up to watch Dominick fight, he was impressed but frightened. No Jedi had the skills Dominick showed. And his eyes, nothing a Jedi has ever seen before. Dooku was finally out matched, by a child. A 16 year old child.

But not for long.

Skylar ran around the corner and screamed. "Dominick!" Dominick turned. "Skylar?" And Dooku toke his chance. He used force lightening and shocked Dominick with one hand glaring at the boy.

Dominick screamed in pain. "NO!" Anakin said out reaching his hand. Skylar ran past Skywalker down the long and wide hall to only he pushed back by Dooku's force lightening. It knocked the girl unconscious.

"You are quite the fighter BOY!" Dooku added to the voltage using both of his hands to shock Dominick. Dominick screamed in the agonizing pain and his eyes turned back to his normal brown eyes.

Dooku pushed him back to Skywalker and ran, not knowing if he could control the boy even if he could convince him to join the dark side.

Just as Dooku got ran and got back to his ship Obi-wan, two clones and the others came running down the hall. "Anakin!" "I'm fine check the kid!" The clone check Dominick's and Skylar's pulse.

"They're alive sir, barely but alive." "Get them to the medic bay. You kids follow them and Anakin I need you in the Bridge now!" "Not like I was shock full of lightening now was it?" "Oh get over you cry baby now let's go!"

Anakin and Obi-wan ran to the bridge leaving the children with the two clones. The clone put the two on stretchers that hover not really needing much to push them along. One clone toke point aiming down his blaster, it was a long weapon for ranged fighting marked DC-15A.

The other held a smaller version, it was made for close quarters fighting marked DC-15S. They walked in silence, the children didn't understand why they had to look down every corner they went.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked breaking the silence. The soldier with the longer rifle and yellow strips turned and looked at Sarah and looked forward again. "Cody, Commander Cody." "And what's your name?" She asked the man with blue strips on his armor.

"I'm captain Rex." "Are you guys human?" Hannah asked. The two looked at each other before Cody responded. "Um...sort of. It's difficult to explain, we're clones. We were made in labs from human DNA to serve the Republic."

Rex and Cody looked down another corner, pushing the two along. "So...who was that guy? Who hurt our friends?" "Should we tell them?" Rex asked. "Does it matter? Someone will down the line, I don't expect general Skywalker to keep secrets from them so go right ahead."

Rex sighed. "That man, is Count Dooku. He's a Sith, bad guy." "What's a Sith?" Gina asked. "They have a lot of catching up to do." "Well tell them Rex, you know General Kenobi will want us to babysit for awhile so do it." Another sigh showed Rex's annoyance.

But in the bridge Anakin and Obi-wan watched as Dooku's fleet of 5 frigates pound at their 4 ships and the two Malevolence class ship silently sat and waited for orders. Anakin and Obi-wan tried to move the fight away from Earth.

"Why haven't they just used the ion cannon and knock out our ships yet? Dooku is getting sloppy." "No, Dooku is never sloppy. Have you noticed the cannons are significantly bigger?" Anakin noticed the size was much bigger.

"Yeah, so what?" The Jedi said with crossed arms. "Something's wrong, we need a few B-wings to take down the cannons." "It won't work, remember? When I toke out the cannon it was just about to fire, we overloaded it. Those cannons ain't firing yet. We must wait."

Obi-wan was a patient Jedi but the last thing he waited to do is wait for that thing to fire. "Sir! The Malevolence! It's moving!" A soldier said.

The two Jedi watched as the ships made their way to began positioning themselves. "Wait, they're moving away from us. Why are they moving away from us?!" "Dooku doesn't want the paint job to get messed up." "No...it's moving..."

"Towards Earth..."

**Oh no not earth! Excuse me as I start an insurance company for intergalactic alien invasion! Anyway! Dominick's powers seem to be off the charts and it looks like Skylar has something to do with it as well! What does Dooku plan to do with Earth? With Dominick? Stay tuned! Peace!**


	3. Dreams

**Hello my people! So if you all are saying 'I wonder why this dude isn't responding to my reviews, he's probably a dick!' I shall tell you sir I am not a dick! I wrote out the first couple of chapters before posting them to the site! And if you haven't said that it means you haven't reviewed! Who's the dick now?! Presenting!**

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

"They're heart beats are normal. They are functioning at full capacity, they will be fine after some rest. But the boy concerns me, he is emitting a large amount of energy at the moment and it seems to spike at certain points or when I bring the girl closer." The medical droid said.

"That's why she's over there and he's over here?" "Precisely, I will monitor them." Rex nodded and heard something out the door. It startled the children.

"Hey, maybe if we can get one of those blasters we can help." Tannor suggested. "These things can kill a lot of stuff you really think we're just going to give you one? Cadets don't touch a blaster until they're 18!" "Well I'm 16 and a half so make an acceptation!"

Cody toke off his helmet and rubbed his eyes. He been staring down his sight for a long time now. "Maybe we should Rex." "Since when does by the book Cody think of an idea like that?" "We did the same for those cadets in Kamino, they were only 9 and 10. They're 15, 16? I think they could handle a blaster." "Yeah listen to your superior or whatever!" Tannor said.

Rex shrugged, as long as he didn't get shot in the back he was cool with it. "Alright, let me bring you up to speed a bit."

As Rex gave the kids a crash course in rifle management Dominick and Skylar silently dreamed to themselves. But weirdly, they shared their dream.

"Hello! Hello! Can someone hear me?! For the love of God say something!" Dominick screamed to the top of his lungs in a vast expanse of darkness. Then he heard a scream. It sounded like Skylar.

"Skylar! Skylar can you hear me?!" Another scream propelled Dominick to run towards the voice. He wasn't sure where he was running to but he quickly found the girl.

"Skylar! What are you doing here?!" "Dominick? Why- where are we?" She said holding her head. "I don't know but we're getting out of here! Come on!" He pulled the girl by her hand and was about to run when someone called out from behind.

"Why are you leaving so soon young one?" Although Dominick never heard the voice it sounded familiar. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" Dominick screamed with rage. "Silence boy! You are a fool if you think you can destroy me." "I want answers you bastard!"

Dominick ran towards him in anger but he just pushed him back. The old man in the dark vial smirked. "Fight me." He threw two lightsabers to the children. Dominick looked at the blade as if it was childhood friend and smiled when it revealed the green blade.

Skylar opened her blade never looking away from the old man. "Who are you?!" She screamed. "Darth Sideous." He jumped into the air and vanished. The two looked around covering both of their backs.

Sideous came out of no where appearing in front of Dominick as he blocked the attack. Skylar rolled on Dominick's back and slashed down at Sideous but he quickly revealed another blade and blocked her attack.

Not moving at all and keeping his smirk Dominick jumped with a back flip but Sideous pushed him back. Skylar slashed down at him again. "Aren't you a pretty one?" "I see why you call yourself Sideous!" "Why is that?" "Just as hideous Sideous!" She spun and blocked his attacks with extreme precision.

"You're a good one girl, you maybe be to much to handle!" "If you dare hurt Dominick you'll see just how much you can't handle me!" She growled as she continued to fight and slash at Darth Sideous.

She moved so quickly, she fought so fiercely, and fought with a passion. Sideous couldn't find that passion giving Skylar an advantage. Having years of skill didn't matter at that point of time for Sideous.

A war cry from the sky revealed Dominick jumping in high and clashing at Sideous's blade. They fought as a pair. Dominick using his tactics and Skylar followed.

A break in the fighting was met and Skylar and Dominick stood next to each other each panting for breath. "You two are going to make my job very difficult!" "Don't worry, by the time we're finished with you you'll be a root inspector 6 feet under!"

Dominick jumped high into the air and threw his blade down, Sideous blocked it but Skylar caught the lightsaber and threw hers to Dominick letting him continue the fight.

She came in and jumped over Dominick's back blocking an attack and making her own. They continued the fight and Sideous knew he was about to lose so he came up with a plan.

He pushed Dominick back and choked the girl with the force. "Now it ends!" He laughed evilly as he charged his lightening strike in his hand. Dominick got up and jumped in the way taking the blast for Skylar. This, was not Sideous's plan.

"Dominick!" She pushed Sideous with the force into the darkness and tended to Dominick. The red lightening left a hole in his shirt and a burnt mark on his chest. She tore off the shirt and started to perform CPR.

"Dominick! Don't die! For the love of God don't die! Please I need you! I love you!" "Ah...that's why you have such a strong connection with the boy. How quaint." Skylar turned in a terrified rage.

For some reason the girl trembled, in a way, she was scared of herself. She never knew she could get so mad. "You...you bastard...you killed him...now I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Her eyes lite a bright purple and she shot lightening at the Sith master. He blocked it with his own lightening strike but hers was too powerful. She stood with her eyes lite purple and used the force to grab Dominick's lightsaber.

"I'm going to cut you INTO PIECES!"

The girl let out a scream of rage and charged towards Sideous. The dark Lord, for once in his life, felt fear. Skylar slashed, clashed, swung, did every move known to the Jedi and the Sith and created a few of her own, soon Sideous couldn't handle it any more.

"Wait, WAIT! I can bring him back!" "LAIR!" Friday choked Sideous with her bright purple eyes flaring, a bright purple smoke exhaling from her eyes. "I can! Please!" "I want you dead!" Skylar pulled Sideous closer, right in her face actually and wield Dominick's blade to his neck.

"No! NO! Join me and I can bring him back!" "Liar, you killed the man I love! I'm going to make your death as painful as possible." Skylar rubbed the blade across Sideous's face wounding the dark lord. "He's not dead! It's just a dream! It...ju...just..." "A dream?" She said quietly. She dropped Sideous and turned to look at Dominick.

Sideous toke his chance and shot lightening at the girl waking her up. She woke up screaming scaring everyone in the medical bay. "Dominick!" She looked at the sleeping boy and screamed running and hugging him.

She pressed her ear against his chest and heard the slow heartbeat. It sounded like wedding bells to a bride dressed in white and she began to cry.

"Damn, I didn't know those two had the hots for each other." Sarah said. "Dominick been into Skylar for awhile. I didn't know about Skylar. Hey, what do you think they were doing in the bathroom all the time?" "Shut up Tannor, I think the safest place would be in the bridge with Obi-wan and Anakin." Gina said.

"Yeah but how are we getting there? Droids are trying to find those two. More than likely they're trying to take the bridge right now." Rex stated. "We have to try, why wait for them to pick us off?" Hannah said cocking her rifle.

"The kid got a point Rex." "I don't know, today was not the day I planned on dying but what the hell I think I could squeeze it into my schedule. Let's go." Rex said relectantly and threw his helmet on.

"Come on Skylar, it's time-" "I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" She screamed and continued to cry. "He's fine! We must fine the other Jedi!" "Kiss my a-" "SKYLAR! For the love of God listen to me, we're bringing him! Now get it through your thick skull! Do you want to die here or not?!"

A moment of silence came over the girl. She allowed her composure to show her emotions. "I'm- I'm sorry, let's go." She tossed her tears away and pulled Dominick with her. Skylar felt weak for the first time in her life.

And Dominick was the key.

They walked down the halls slowly always looking down their sights first before moving. Skylar continued to pet Dominick's hair as everyone else covered the still sleeping boy.

"Why did you wake up screaming?" Hannah threw Skylar off. She was deep in thinking, who was that man? Darth Sideous. He was powerful and got Skylar to put her guard down. No one does that, only Dominick.

"I...we shared a dream. We were fighting this guy, Darth Sideous. We were so close to beating him but he tricked us and he...shot lightening at me but Dominick took the blow for me." "Whoa...how did-" "Incoming!"

Everyone stopped and looked forward at the four droids walking through the door. "Is that him?" "It's him! Blast 'em!" The droids fired at the retreating clones and children. They ran down the hall to corner where a few boxes laid and they used it as cover.

But down another hall two commando droids fired as they began to advance. "Take down the commando droids before they get to close!" Cody screamed firing at the droids.

They rolled on the ground and jumped in the air, they did everything in the book but get hit. They reached their position before they could stop them and the commando grabbed Rex by his throat and pointed his weapon to his head.

Hannah jumped on the droid and snapped the head off of it, grabbing the gun and firing at the other droid holding Gina. The droid fell to the ground on top of Gina and she got a good look at the thing and she screamed.

"Get this things off of me!" "Eat it droids!" Tannor grabbed a grenade off of Cody and threw it at the droid not remembering to pull the safety pin. "You simple idiot! Do you not play video games?!" "Don't judge me Gina! I'm only human!" "Oh would you guys just-!"

Sarah aimed and fired hitting the droids right in the heads. They dropped with a thump and everyone looked at Sarah, wondering how she had the skill.

"Aim you idiots! Now let's go find Obi-wan and Anakin!" They gave a war cry and ran where the fallen droid laid. Going down a few more halls and upstairs they flanked a few droids trying to take the bridge destroying them.

"Generals! You're a sight for sore eyes." "Cody, Rex, you kept the kids safe, good. Wait, why is he not awake?!" Anakin said concerned. Everyone looked to Skylar as if she caused this. "Who is Darth Sideous?" She said refusing to answer.

Obi-wan and Anakin looked to each other before they decided to respond. Anakin took a deep breath and held his head. "He's a Sith, like the worst one ever. How do you know about him?" "I- me and Dominick shared a dream, we fought him but he struck Dominick, he took the blast for me."

She held back tears, she felt as though this really was her fault. But really, all she wanted for everything to be back to normal.

Then her mind shot on a thought, she dreamed she had the power Dominick possessed. Her eyes light up purple in the dream, what if it really wasn't a dream? "Where is he?!" "That's not important right now, what's really important is that we need you two to stay alive. We have to evacuate Earth."

The room went quiet, the soldiers who were able turned with their mouths opened. They were not prepared for this. "You heard me! Now back to work!" "Yes, we need to move the most of the people off this world before Dukoo's ships get in place." "What's stopping them?"

Tannor asked with a concerned face, he was the only one with his parents on his mind. "We are, apparently the other ship won't fire until the other is in position and we're in the way." "And how long can you guys do this for?" "How long does it take for your world to rotate?"

24 hours to evacuate the world.

"But my mom!" "My parents and my sister!" "Obi-wan you have to get them please!" "We will children, come." Skylar still refused to let go of Dominick's hand as they walked to the hangar.

"Skylar," Anakin called as the girl toke his pulse. "We need you." Anakin revealed a lightsaber in his hand and threw the device. "What?! I can't fight!" "Even if you fought Darth Sideous in your dreams and you lost it still means you're a worthy fighter." "Why?"

"Because you lived."

The sentenced rattled in the back of her head. She heard the term before. A childhood memory burned, carved, engraved in the back of her head. It was a scarred reminder of why she knew Dominick, why she loved him.

_Flashback_

Skylar was only 9 when she meet Dominick, it was not a pretty day. Clouds poured rain onto the streets of Los Angeles as she walked home from school on the gray day. She walked in complete silence feeling alone, wanting to get home as soon as possible to hug her pillow.

She toke a turn down an alley for a little short cut, probably was only going to cut her journey down by a minute but still. She walked down the alley and saw a suspicious looking man at the end. He smoked a cigarette.

Her mother told her about the 'sticks that breath death through smoke' and told Skylar never to go near one or one who smokes one. Skylar tried to turn back but another strange looking man appeared out of no where from behind.

"Where are you going little lady?" Skylar didn't answer and she eyed an experienced predator. She turned and ran, she thought if she just held her breath her mother wouldn't mind her passing by the smoke.

But the man stopped her in her tracks. "Where ya going? We just wanna be...friends..." He cracked a devilish grin. He was anything but a friend. "Leave me alone!" "Now we don't have to get feisty now do we? And if we do," The man pulled out a menacing box cutter.

"Things can get ugly." Skylar was afraid, scared, terrified to the point she couldn't even scream. Or move, or breath. She just stood there with her eyes wide, filled with fear. Then she heard a scream.

"AHHHH! Son of a-" "Argh!" The man with the box cutter fell to his knees with a thud. He was motionless, with a shocked expression on his face. The other watched his friend fall to his knees and die and behind him stood a small skinny little boy with a knife in his hand.

"You little twerp!" Dominick let out another scream and ran towards the man. Unarmed and seeing his much larger friend on the floor dead the man was overcome with fear and he turned to run away but Dominick caught up with him and jumped on his back.

"You animal! NO, you disease! Men like you shouldn't be alive! That's why you must die!" Skylar watched as the two fought each other. Dominick had the advantage but the man was simply to strong.

He slapped the knife away and held Dominick by his neck with his cut hands. He choked the boy and as Dominick was slowly losing oxygen Skylar stood motionless, struck with fear. She didn't believe she saw a man murdered.

She turned and looked at Dominick, he returned the look. "Th- the knife- get the knife!" I can't...I'm scared...I'm scared...please don't make me get it..." "Get the knife! Or I'll die and you'll follow! Fight or die simple as that!"

She picked up the knife, scared and shaking violently Skylar stood and looked at Dominick as he began to pass out. "Fight! Fight...figh..." "No...no...NO!" She ran forward with confidence, power and adrenaline flying through her veins.

Before 5 seconds passed Skylar finished the beaten man and held Dominick over her shoulder, the boy passed out. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you..." She gazed at the boy, he was handsome, scrawny but handsome with short black hair and large ears. He was tall for his age and you could see stress on his face.

Police cars flared their lights at both ends of the alley and ran out to help the children. Everyone at the police station thought Dominick was a hero but he simply didn't want to talk about the ordeal, or even think of himself as a hero and asked that the incident would never leave the people who already knew about it.

To him, he was just a kid. He wanted to stay that way.

* * *

><p>Anakin clipped in the girl's face from her thoughts snapping her out of her daydream. She shook her head and looked at Dominick. He rolled his head from left to right and began to whisper something.<p>

"_Damn you...get up...get up...I'll kill you all again...watch...you're all going to die for killing her." _"Dominick!" He shot up and took a deep and terrified breath. "Crap...Skylar! Skylar you're alive!" "Yea- yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked as if she was scared to hear the answer.

"I had a- wait. What's happening?!" Dominick looked around as pilots and soldiers ran to their planes. "Dominick, we have to-" "No! You can't break it to him like that! He hyperventilates!" "I don't even know what that is!" "If you stress him enough he can stop breathing."

Anakin rubbed his forehead, he really didn't care. "God dammit he's old enough to handle it! We need his help, you too. Dominick, we need to evacuate Earth, we need you and Skylar's special ability to hold back the fleet as long as possible okay?"

Skylar expected the boy to start panting uncontrollably. Anakin expected him to scream. Dominick just stood there with a blank expression on his face, it was neither shock or awe.

Actually, it was courage.

"Give me a lightsaber."

**Whoa...that's what I call a born Jedi! So how's the story going everyone? Don't talk to your screen you weirdo! REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! FOLLOW! WHY AM I USING CAPS SO MUCH?! EMPHASIZING MY POINTS WITH LARGE LETTERS IS AWESOME! I'M GOING TO MAKE A SANDWICH! PEACE!**


	4. Exodus

**Hello my fans! I hope I'm doing well so far! Now let's get this chapter going! Presenting!**

**Chapter 4: Exodus**

"Dominick!" Everyone screamed as they tackled the boy. "He's up, good we'll need him. Here younglings." Obi-wan threw his lightsaber to Dominick and Anakin threw his to Skylar.

"What about you guys? Don't you need lightsabers too?" Dominick asked. "You two obviously know how to use it better than both of us combined. Skylar, you're with Cody, Dominick you're with Chopper here, the others we're coming with you all to get your families."

Dominick opened the lightsaber and stared at the glow. It was so familiar. He waved it around and did a few tricks just to see if he could keep himself from cutting himself in half.

"Can't you just get another one?" Skylar questioned. "These things don't grow on trees you know." Anakin answered. Dominick calmly walked to the awaiting ship as the ground shook underneath them.

Skylar did the same watching Dominick instead of where she was going. They both got into their ships and the blast doors closed, darkness surrounding them. The two young Jedi felt as the crafts lifted them off the ground and began to fly.

"Archer squadron we're going to need some cover, can you provide escort?" "Copy that golden arrow, providing escort." Skylar drop ship took off first exiting out of the hangar's huge doors into outer space.

Protected by two ARC-170 star fighters and followed by two other drop ships the fighters toke off towards the Malevolence.

"Shadow squadron we need some cover can you provide escort?" "Roger that Golden Arrow 2 we'll provide escort." Then Dominick's fighter took off and entered space followed by two other drop ships and shadow squadron.

Dominick looked around the drop ship seeing only the clone called Chopper and the 5 other clones surrounding him. "You okay kid?" Chopper said making the boy jump. "I'm just...a little nervous. Never lead men into battle."

Chopper head looked around, he wondered if the others heard what he said. "You're a youngling? Why did the Generals send you? Did you at least do Jedi training?" "I'm a human off of Earth. I don't even really know what a Jedi is." "Why does General Kenobi hate us clones? Sending us with a rookie."

Dominick felt useless. The clones heard what they said and started to murmur. "Hey, I'm not just any...ordinary Jedi..." Dominick said with some uneasiness. "What makes you so special?" Chopper asked.

"You'll see." Then the drop ship lite up from a hologram of Anakin with his hands crossed. "Dominick...you're looking...not puking." "Thanks for the vote of confidence." "You're welcome for the sarcastic joke opportunity. Listen, you have a new assignment. You must take the bridge of the Malevolence and defeat or capture General Grevious."

Dominick began to become annoyed with the extreme amount of confidence in him and Skylar. But Dominick didn't doubt his ability. He began to think he wanted this, to become a Jedi.

"What does he look like?" Dominick asked oblivious of the large robotic animal General Grevious is. "Let's just say you'll know him when you see him."

The drop ship lite up red. "30 seconds!" Chopper shouted. The plane shook violently. Dominick feel upon another clone getting him back on his proper footage. "Sounds like you got to go. Good luck." Anakin left the boy puzzled. General Grevious was a site to see.

"At least try to stay on your feet kid." Dominick shot a glare at the clone but Chopper held his shoulder. Don't worry about it kid, you got this. If you don't find me. Okay?" A silence and a nod came from Dominick. Then the pilot spoke. "Welcome to the dark Malevolence boys!"

The blast doors opened just as the drop ship began to land. Below them showed a massive gun battle of blue and red lasers going to and fro around the hangar of the Malevolence still letting aircraft out.

"If I'm thinking such thoughts we're all doomed, I hope Skylar is okay..." Dominick breathed in deeply focusing on Skylar soon letting his eyes turn blue. He jumped out of the door and jumped onto a passing by fighter stabbing the aircraft disabling it and falling down to the floor beneath him as he felt the heat of the blast.

"So...still think he needs help staying on his feet?" Asked the clone as he jumped out. "I need to stop underestimating Jedi. It never ends well." The clone jumped out followed by the other clones into the heated battle.

Dominick swung his lightsaber around him showing off his skills with the blade pointing it forward to the shocked droids who were almost amazed and admired the young boy. "Clone troopers...FORWARD!" A scream from the clones and a charge from Dominick propelled the battle forward.

* * *

><p>Skylar, wondering where they were particularly in the night sky felt the craft jostle to the right. Through all of this she just realized she was wearing a simply pair of jeans and a denim shirt on. "I look idiotic." "This is war not a fashion show. Think I love what I'm wearing?" "Doubt it, the clones need a new look-" A violent explosion right next to them cut the conversation short.<p>

"Archer 7 been hit our right flank is unprotected! Archer 5 can you provide escort?" "On my way Golden arrow 1!" "What's happening out there?" Skylar asked. "Archer 7 just been hit with a missile." Rex said bluntly. "Is he-" "Yeah, he is. Don't worry about it kid. In here you can't do anything. It matters what you do on the ground."

The comment made Skylar smile and she felt the lightsaber. She wondered if she was going home, going to see her friends, going to see Dominick, ever again.

A hologram came up of General Kenobi as he pet his beard. "Skylar, Rex, I must inform you that your mission has changed." "We're not supporting the gray platoon at the hangar?" "No, you're going to try to capture the bridge. Thus try to capture Dooku."

Rex didn't like the mission change, who could blame him? "And how are we going to do that?" "Ask Skylar, she could take him. Or, at least distract him so you can get a blast at his ankle or a stun blast to the head. Whichever suits you." The hologram ended leaving the men with a new mission.

"_Isn't that the guy who Dominick fought? I think I like the mission change. I wond-"_ A red light shone. "30 seconds boys!" No one spoke, everyone knew exactly what the light meant. It probably been repeated to them hundreds of times.

"So...this Malevolence thing. How bad is it?" "What's the biggest warship your planet has?" "Umm...probably an aircraft carrier. It's basically a floating city." "Really? Well a Malevolence is basically a ship, but it could be called a small destructive planet too." Skylar gulped wondering how she was supposed to stop a ship of that size.

"_I hope whatever I did in that dream happens out here. But I feel...powerful...is...is he thinking about me?"_

A green light shone and the blast doors opened as the drop ship touched the ground. Skylar and the clones ran out and found cover inside of the hangar firing at the not so friendly droids. Skylar got a glimpse of the droids and smirked.

"Dominick always wanted a robot..._he even tried to make one...it ruined my hair." _Her smile left her and she worried about Dominick. She stood on top of the boxes she took cover at and pulled out her lightsaber. The droids stood in awe.

"I always hated robots..." Her eyes lite purple and she threw herself towards the firing droids attacking with precision and finesse cutting the droids in two's and three's.

* * *

><p>But the dark master sat mediating at his quarters at the bridge of the ship. A hologram of Grevious shone light on his face irritating him. "Speak." "My lord, the boy and the weak clone forces have invaded my ship." "And the girl has invaded my own. Grevious, why do you think I am foolish enough to leave you in complete command of the same exact ship you allowed to be destroyed before,"<p>

Dooku began to strangle Grevious on the other side of the hologram with the dark side of the force. "Do you really think I'm that dumb?" "N-no mas-master! I trust- you-your judgment!" "Good..." Dooku chuckled at the mechanical beast begging.

"Now, you capture or kill the boy or," Dooku pulled Grevious closer to the hologram making sure he could get his point across in the most frightening way. "I capture or kill you."

"Yes...master..." "Do not underestimate him. He will strike you down at the very place you stand." "He is a boy, then again...he did defeat you...my lord..." Dooku used the force to push Grevious across the room out of spite.

The hologram ended leaving Grevious on the floor gasping for breath. He turned around looking at the droids who watched as the General was bullied. "Get back to work! Lure the Jedi whelp here! I will deal with the child myself!"

* * *

><p>Anakin, Obi-wan and the kids waited patiently for the drop ship to land with silence conquering the room. The children had so much questions but were scared. Dominick had just woken up now he's gone.<p>

Kenobi decided to overthrow the silence. "Do...you all have parents?" They didn't respond at first. They all looked at Tannor for him to answer. "I take it you don't." "I've been...living by myself for a while. My parents...I don't know them and my grandmother just died a few days ago."

Obi-wan cringed. "So, you live on your own?" "I stay around Dominick a lot but at my place I just-" The doors opened cutting Tannor off. The drop ship landed and Obi-wan decided to go with the kids to get their parents but Tannor had plans with Anakin.

"Can you...help me?" "With..." "Look, I don't have parents but my grandmother got me this car for my 14th birthday. It was pretty beat up so she thought I wouldn't finish it until I got my drivers license. It's...the only thing I have that's close to family accept for Dominick and his grandmother." "And you want me to get a drop ship to carry a car with you?"

Tannor smiled sheepishly. Anakin groaned. But he remembered he couldn't tell a soul who his father was. "I hate when I'm nice." "Yes! Come on and call your buddies!" "They're soldiers!" "Yeah whatever!"

"Mom! Open up, packed our bags! Quickly!" Gina parents appeared at the door with worried looks on their faces.

"We thought you were taken by those aliens! Come inside we got to hide in the basement!" Gina father said. "Dad, this is General Kenobi, he's one of the 'aliens'. But he's a good guy! Earth is being evacuated and we have a one way ticket out of here thanks to Dominick and Skylar!"

The two baffled parents could only faint in shock.

"Seriously?! You two faint?!" "Blast it, we have no time just drag them to the drop ship!" Kenobi said annoyed. Obi-wan turned to loud grunts seeing Hannah and Sarah pulling their parents.

"They fainted too?" Gina asked. "Yep." They said in union. "Why am I not surprised? Obi-wan, you can take my parents and I'll get Dominick's grandmother." "Right...Where is Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

Tannor yanked an old, oil grease stained cloth off of the rusty mustang. Anakin looked at the car as if it was about to give a dry cough.

"That thing can move?" "When I get this thing running you'll see her move!" "Her?" "Just help me move it into the plane." Tannor said annoyed.

Anakin pulled the car with the force as Tannor pushed from behind. Two clones looked at the car with pity. "Sir...with all due respect-" "Shut it Rex I know." Anakin pushed the car inside with a perfect fit. The door closed and the pilot asked where the mustang was to be placed.

After getting his instructions the pilot took off finding his way to the landing transport class Venator. Another drop ship landed smoothly to the waiting generals pulling the unconscious parents on board.

"So...where are we staying?" Gina asked. "You or planet Earth?" Gina didn't want to answer. "Earth." Tannor said. "That...will be the senate's and the counsel's decision." Anakin said, his answer grim.

The pilot's journey was short, a Venator transport class had landed on Earth with two others loading civilians. One (As the governments of the world requested) were solely used for the 'important' people such as Diplomats, Presidents, Kings, Queens, Prime Ministers etc., even celebrities and the rich seemed to have their own seat out of harms way.

The clones helped civilians with bags and with their crying children as the leaders were carefully watched by their own guards.

Priceless artifacts and works of art were being saved. The Scream, The Thinker, The Card Players (One of the most expensive items brought on broad) etc. were being loaded with high security watching over them.

The sick, injured, old and the disease ridden humans were the ones that were last on the list, they had to squeeze as much people as they could on to the ships.

So far only England, Britain and the Caribbean have been fully evacuated and the ships were already bursting at the seems with people to take care of. America was only 12% evacuated so far and the ships would be in place in less than 20 hours.

The situation was bleak but what could anyone do? The Republic was already throwing more resources then it could afford yet the world was only 1% evacuated.

"Can we save them all?" Sarah said looking out the blast window of the ship called The Reclaimer. "No, no we can't. There's...just too many. We weren't prepared. We weren't ready." Obi-wan said. The ship, filled with migrating refugees, lifted off and entered Earth's orbit behind the clone fleet blockade.

Obi-wan looked through the chaos and explosions through the empty expanse of space and gazed at the Malevolence. "Come on kids...buy us some time."

* * *

><p>"Keep moving forward! We can take the bridge!" Dominick blocked the lasers of the droids trying to hold him off as his eyes shone blue. He ran forward blocking two more lasers then cutting two more droids with a slash of the light saber.<p>

The clones fired and were shot at. They were at the last stretch. A long hallway lined with droids. "Watch your ten!" "Blast 'em!" "Medic! We need a medic over here!" "Throw a grenade!" Shouts of war and the chaos of it all. Dominick began to become annoyed.

He screamed and used the force to push the droids back destroying them. He fell to his knees and breathed deeply. His eyes turned back to normal and he feel to his knees exhasted. Chopper checked the boy.

"You did it kid! You okay?" "I'm not dead, you tell me." Dominick said between breaths. He stood and withdrew his lightsaber walking forward down the hall.

13 clones followed aiming down their sights. 10 aiming forward and 3 watching their six. Dominick pulled the door open and the ten clones rushed in clearing the room. It was empty.

"No...somethings not right." "The clankers wouldn't just leave the bridge undefended. Even if we were going to take it eventually." "I have a bad feeling about this." The clones complained.

Dominick felt something. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Watch out!" He turned quickly and screamed but his attempts to save the clone behind him went in vain.

Before the clone could react he had a green lightsaber lodged in his chest. With a weakened scream the clone was dead right before Dominick's eyes. He drew his lightsaber and looked General Grevious in his eyes.

The boy was terrified.

"So...this is the trouble making child of Earth..." Suddenly strange droids came out of the shadows shocking the clones killing most of them.

Dominick swung his head around in confusion. Where did they come from? "Chopper!" Dominick screamed. The clone was unconscious. Dominick looked at the droids, they were terrifying.

"They're called Magnaguards...impressive are they not? What's even more impressive is how deadly they are." The magnaguard stomped on Chopper's back, spun it's electrostaff around and stabbed Chopper in the back making the clone howl in pain.

"You bastard!" Grevious let out an evil laugh and a cough and drew two of his lightsabers. "Jedi whelp." Grevious kicked the boy and chuckled as Dominick pushed himself to get up.

"Do you see these lightsabers? I collect them! From fallen Jedi and if I'm not mistaken that is Obi-wan Kenobi's lightsaber." "Geesh, stalker much?" "Quiet! I don't care if Dooku wants you alive. You die at my hand Jedi filth!"

Dominick drew his blade just in time to block Grevious's attack and kicked him off. Dominick back flipped right in front of one of the magnaguard and stabbed the droid in the chest picking up his electrostaff.

"Before I kill you tell me why you hate Jedi." "I rue the existence of the Jedi order! I live to see all of you die!" Grevious revealed two more lightsabers and two more of his robotic arms.

"I'll kill you, you're just a droid." "I am not a droid!" Jumping into battle Dominick lunged himself forward swinging his lightsaber to Grevious's face. The giant cyborg blocked every attack but soon became weak.

His guard noticed.

Getting in two more attacks Dominick shocked Grevious slightly with the electrostaff and pushed him using the force. Grevious laid on the floor about to receive the final strike when one of the guards shocked Dominick.

Blocking another strike from the guard Dominick drove the staff through the head of one of the guards leaving the staff lodged in it's head. The two guards shocked Dominick again in unity leaving the boy weak.

Dominick back flipped and force pushed the other two guards destroying them but got a large cut on his right arm from Grevious.

"Yes, scream in pain! Die slowly!" A blast from a rifle hit Grevious in his back annoying the large beast.

"Run kid! Run!" It was Chopper! He fired his blaster again being blocked by Grevious. Dominick refused to leave. "I won't leave you!" "You don't have a choice!"

Dominick realized Chopper had set charges everywhere and he held a detonator in his hand. "Go!" Dominick ran but Grevious was not far behind. Dominick force pushed the cyborg back in the room and shut the door.

Chopper fired again hitting Grevious in the side then fired a grappling hook into the cyborg. "No!" Chopper pushed the button, the room exploded opening gaping holes into the masses of space.

The explosion could be seen from the Resolution where the captain looked in awe. The blast sent Dominick flying down the hall. Dominick ran and shut the door behind him so he couldn't be sucked into the vacuum.

He sat on a wall and panted in exhaustion. Dominick took out the droids leading commander, without even using his powers and destroyed the navigation system, but at what cost?

Chopper is dead. Dominick's squad is dead. Just to buy the Earth a day more to run away.

* * *

><p>Skylar, walked slowly down a hall. She had destroyed every droid in her way and only loss one clone. Cody unlocked the door and ran inside followed by Skylar aiming at the mediating Dooku.<p>

"You are an impatient one aren't you child?" Dooku said with his eyes closed. "Cody, put the 'dark master' in cuffs." "Right."

Cody approached slowly never taking his sight off of Dooku. "I don't need you...girl...I need the boy. Females have never shown much of an appeal to me as an apprentice." "You will never take Dominick from me." "Watch me."

Dooku eyes flashes open and the floor beneath him collapsed revealing an escape hatch closing behind him.

"He got away!" Cody screamed. "Let's just blow the bridge." Skylar opened one of the clones bags showing explosive devices but the door closed locking itself, "Hey...this isn't the bridge! It's a trap!" Then beeping sounds filled the room. "What's...that..." A clone said.

"Charges!" Cody spotted the blinking red lights. They tried to break down the door but it was locked. Blast proof locked.

"Deactivate them!" "There's too many!" "There's hundreds of them!" "It's too late!" The devices exploded. Burning heat and shrapnel flew everywhere.

Yet no one was touched.

Cody and the other clones cringed. Sure they were dead they opened their eyes slowly witnessing the explosion right in front of their eyes.

Skylar held back the force of the explosion with force push protecting the clones. But she couldn't do it for long. She held the force back, hands pointing outward, the ball getting smaller every second.

She soon got on her knees, she was losing energy. "We're going to die...we're going to die..." A clone said breaking down. "No we're not! Skylar! Push the blast away from the door!" "I...can't..." She strained to speak.

"You can do it! You are a Jedi! Jedi don't give up!" "I'm...not a...Jedi..." "I don't give a damn if you're a magician! If you're going to die then explain to me how anyone is going to explain it to Dominick!" Skylar closed her eyes focusing on Dominick.

Then her eyes glowed.

She stood straight and walked slowly towards the door pushing the blast away. Soon, they stood in front of the already blown away door. "Push! Push!" The clones ran out thankful they survived. Skylar eyes turned their normal brown and she fainted.

The explosion harmed no one thanks to Skylar.

"You did it kid." Cody said holding Skylar in his arms. "What now sir?" "Get another squad and take the bridge. Blow it to pieces. She needs rest." Cody and another clone soldier (For cover) extracted with Skylar in a drop ship to the Reclaimer, Dominick doing the same.

Dominick's drop ship landed and he walked out by himself with a grim and ghastly expression on his face. The boy just gazed at death and it had Grevious's face.

"Dominick!" He friends once again tackled the injured boy with a hug. "Dude! You're alive!" Tannor said. "We thought you were dead!" Sarah exclaimed. "Good to have you back." Hannah smiled.

"Thanks guys but...I'm a little hurt here so you getting off me would be awesome." They picked him up and examined his wound. It was a large wound but wasn't bleeding, weirdly. It's something the Jedi nor Sith could explain from the slash of a lightsaber.

But another drop ship landed. Skylar and Cody walked out. Skylar was exhausted. You could see it on her face. Another scream and a simple smile. They both completed their missions.

Skylar peered eyes over Dominick and he did the same. They walked slowly toward each other then Skylar used the force to pull him into a hug. Then a kiss. A long and passionate kiss. "Never...ever...leave me again." "It's mentally tiring I know."

She pulled him into another kiss but Obi-wan and Anakin broke the two up. "Alright you two cut it out. I don't want your parents down our throats."

A silence came over them. "We forgot our parents..."

**Omg no way...I'm I evil or what? Anyway my viewers chapters are rolling hope you enjoy. Peace!**


End file.
